This invention relates to packing material for deep wounds, particularly a packing product utilizing hydrogel. Hydrogel compositions are the absorbent wound packing material of choice. However, packing products for deep wounds presently are comprised either of thin strips of absorbent material or hydrogel beads that swell and are later removed from the wound by irrigation. Hydrogel beads do not pack tightly in a wound, often leak out and their subsequent removal by irrigation is messy and often incomplete.
The wound packing product of this invention is constructed and arranged to allow hydrogel or other absorbent material to be packed tightly into the wound shape without leakage and with easy and complete removal with tweezers.